We reported the first demonstration that fluorescence anisotropy can be increased in the presence of light quenching. The changes in anisotropy depends on the relative polarizations of the excitation and quenching pulses. We also showed that the angular distribution of transition moments loses the z-axis symmetry in the presence of perpendicular light quenching. In this case is necessary to use more general definition of anisotropy. Steady-state and time-resolve measurements. In particular, systems with low or zero anisotropy can be investigated with this technique.